Survivor
by Aroissa
Summary: He saved her from the depths of Tartarus. He went through endless torture for her. He came back alive for her. He became more powerful then you would ever know. He is Aether's 2nd In Command and prince of the universe. He has been through many wars. And he just might need to go through one more.


**~Prologue~**

**3****rd**** Person**

Percy held on desperately to the cracked rock of the side of the chasm that dropped straight down into the eternal pit of horror, Tartarus. In his other hand was Annabeth's wrist. Her face was cut and she was covered in spider webs, but Percy thought that she couldn't have been more beautiful. Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, was scanning her surroundings, looking for anything that could help them get out of this situation. About three feet above them were Nico and Hazel trying to fasten a rope out of spider webs. But Percy couldn't hand there forever, and spider webs couldn't support both of their weight. They could try to use vines to climb their way up… but there were no vines. It didn't seem like there was any type of plan to get them both to safety. Percy, who is actually pretty smart despite what some people may think, eyed Annabeth's celestial bronze knife glowing faintly on a small ledge about two feet away from his right foot. Percy had a plan. Now before you go running for the hills, this plan was actually pretty good. He knew that one of them was going to have to fall to get the other to safety. He had a feeling Annabeth knew as well.

Percy has heard the stories about Tartarus. The place of endless torture. The eternal prison for evil beings. He knew Kronos was down there. No doubt he wanted his revenge from the previous war. There was no way he was letting Annabeth fall into that horrid place. Suddenly Percy felt a searing pain behind his eyes. "Not now." He muttered gritting his teeth. Percy closed his eyes: the visions were starting again. _After all you've done. _He heard their voices. _Silena. Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca. _He saw their faces. _Michael Yew, Lee fletcher, Castor. You don't even deserve to live. _Suddenly he was on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean . A cruise ship. The princess Andromeda. The scene was frozen right before Charles Beckendorf blew up the ship. Kronos was there ironically looking frozen in time as he yelled at his followers to stop him. Beckendorf had his hand hovering over his watch. _It's your fault Percy. _Beckendorf said staring coldly into Percy's eyes. _You did this to me. _He watched Selina get mauled by a drakon, _Your fault_, Zoe die to the hands of Atlas,_ Why didn't you save me?_ Bianca sacrificing herself instead of him, _It should have been you_. He watched each death he could have prevented flash across his eyes. _Your fault_ They whispered. _All your fault, murderer. _The visions cleared Percy blinked rapidly trying to escape bad memories. He _deserved _to fall into Tartarus.

With a determined look on his face, he set his plan into action.

"Annabeth!" he shouted, getting the daughter of Athena's attention. She snapped her head back locking eyes with him. "I love you." He whispered. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. She didn't realize what Percy was doing. Percy looked back to the knife and swung his foot, kicking the knife of its resting place and sending it straight into its owner's hands.

Annabeth quickly set to work, cutting the spider webs off of her ankle. Once she was free, Percy looked up to Nico who was looking at Percy sadly, like he knew what he was doing. Percy stared Nico straight in the eyes. Sea green on black. "You keep her safe."  
"I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed sealing the deal.

Percy jumped on to the small ledge next to him and as gently as he could threw Annabeth up to Nico who caught her by her wrist and pulled her up. Clouded by Percy's words, Annabeth realized what he was doing. She struggled against Nico's grip desperately trying to get to Percy. But it would be too late, the ledge was already cracking. It would only be a few seconds until he was gone forever.

Percy gazed into Annabeth's sad grey eyes as he said: "I will love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."

And with that the ledge gave way and he tumbled into absolute darkness.

**3 Weeks Later**

**{Annabeth}**

Annabeth choked back a sob as she stood before the gods in the center of throne room. Here they were getting rewarded when her boyfriend; the most loyal and brave hero ever, was stuck in Tartarus. Poseidon seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was staring off into space; his fingers were clenched around his trident as if it were a lifeline. They had defeated Gaea yet it had come at terrible price. Hades and Nico had assured everyone that Percy wasn't dead but that didn't make them feel better.

Annabeth was snapped out of her thoughts by Zeus' booming voice.

"It is time to reward these brave heroes for all that they have done for Olympus. Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Nico Di' Angelo, Clarisse La Rue. What is your wish?"

The Demigods had discussed this before the ceremony. They knew what they were going to choose. Annabeth stepped forward; her face was passive with her unnerving grey eyes.

"We wish for Percy Jackson to be rescued from Tartarus and brought here immediately." She said confidently, her façade not wavering.

The gods had been expecting this, but even they might not have enough power to get the great hero out of the pit of torture.  
"Very well." The king of the gods replied turning to his older brother. "Hades?" The eldest son of Kronos sighed.

"Well if it is possible, I'll need to know where he is first."

Poseidon conjured up some mist and Annabeth stood in front of it. "Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Percy Jackson T-Tartarus." Annabeth stuttered, her calm expression wavering momentarily.

The mist solidified into a soon to be battleground. On the left side was Percy Jackson himself. Everyone gasped at the state he was in. He looked terrible with his torn shirt showing his six pack but also a well amount of scars. He was covered in cuts and bruises that somehow made him look even more attractive. His face held a scowl and his eyes were dark and glaring so fiercely that even some of the gods flinched back.

On the right side were hundreds of monsters ranging from empousa to the Minotaur. And leading them all was the titan lord Kronos. He was still in the form of Luke Castellan his cold gold eyes held amusement while his lips were quirked up in a smirk.

"Seven years Jackson." Kronos snarled. "I've kept you here for seven years, yet you finally managed to escape." Kronos paced back and forth in the front of his army. "Too bad it will all be in vain." Percy only glared in response.

"Did you know that it's only been 3 weeks in the over world since you saw your friends?" Kronos smirked and stopped pacing in front of Percy. "In fact, their watching you right now." The Titan lord turned toward the I-M with a cruel smile. "Ready to watch your hero die?" 

The gods and demigods watched in horror as Percy charged the Titan full on. Unfortunately for him, Kronos heard the _shink_ of Riptide and met Percy's strike with his own. Percy attacked with more strength then he should have in the state he was in. Annabeth, along with everyone else stared in awe and a bit of worry, at how Percy met every one of the titan's strikes with his own. There was only the flourish of blades and the clinking of metal until Percy held Riptide at the back of Kronos' neck, the Titan Lord's temporary sword pointed at its owner's throat.

There was shocked silence as everyone in the throne room including the Titan and his army; still awaiting orders stared at what Percy Jackson just did.

"Any last words Titan?" Percy spat, his green eyes glowing with power. Kronos simply smirked. "You may have defeated me again Jackson, but _He_ will rise and when _He _does you will have no chance. You will see your friends di-"And with that the Titan Lord turned to dust once again. Percy turned toward the monsters that were beginning to charge. He got a glint in his eye that immediately made everyone nervous. Percy backed up to the River of Styx. He raised his arms and the Styx water came with it. A massive amount of black liquid swirled around Percy but not one drop touched him. The monsters were getting closer. Thirty yards… Twenty yards… Ten… _Sploosh! _The Styx water exploded onto every monster, turning them to dust from contact immediately from contact. There were nothing but destruction left as the water settled back into the river. And with that Percy staggered to the exit, collapsing on the other side of the door leaving everyone's jaws hanging wide open.


End file.
